that's what you're asking, but you're gonna get more than you bargaine
by rosstheboss
Summary: "when my baby wears a dress, it's like she's not even a human being" raura one-shot.


Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated any stories, I'm actually going to delete both "Teen Choice Awards" and "Good Ones Go" because it's been a while since I've written them and I have literally no idea what to elaborate on with them. Here's a short one-shot I decided to write at 3 in the morning so I'm really sorry if it isn't the best. Enjoy!

**I do NOT own Ross Lynch, Laura Marano, R5, or Walk The Moon.**

* * *

"Yo, Ross don't you have a concert to go to?" asked Calum as they finished posing for the last group of fans at the Austin & Ally live taping.

Ross' eyes widened, "Oh shit, that's tonight!" He hurriedly got up from the seat he was currently sitting on. "Wait, where did Ry, Riker, Del, and Ratliff go?" He asked as he frantically looked around for them.

Laura looked up from her phone once she finished reading her new message, "Rydel just texted me saying they had to go earlier to meet with someone at the concert, I'll give you a ride."

Ross grinned a little, "That's fine with me as long as I get to drive."

Laura laughed sarcastically, "Hah! Nope! Not going to happen, not with my car anyways!"

Ross started whining, "Come on please? I'm the better driver and you know that."

She gave up and handed him keys to Ross. She knew she was not going to win this argument anyways, Ross always had that power over her. They said their goodbye's to the whole cast and crew and made their way to the parking lot. Ross opened the door to the rusty, worn out car for Laura before he got in himself.

"You should join us, you know. It'll be really fun." He stated as he started driving.

Laura hesitated before answering, "I bet it will be Ross, but I'm not even dressed for the occasion."

He looked over to her and took in almost every detail, "Looks are definitely not your problem, Laur." he smirked as his eyes went back to the road.

Laura was thankful that he had turned away before her cheeks turned a bright red, oh boy, was it getting hot in here?

"You love Walk The Moon, come on. It probably won't be as fun if you don't go!" Ross continued.

"Fine!" she said. See, Ross just had that power.

A huge smile appeared on Ross' face, "Yes! You won't regret it!"

* * *

A few minutes after, they arrived at the arena almost half an hour late. The traffic was a pain in the ass but at least they got there safe and you know what they say, better late than never.

Ross grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her inside of the stadium, he didn't want to miss any more of the concert. They ran towards the door where they were asked for their tickets. Luckily, the security guard had recognized them and secretly let them in.

Music blasted through their ears, everyone was sweating and jumping around. If Ross was happy before, he was ecstatic now. "Come on Laur, let's try to find Rydel and the guys!" He screamed a bit so she can hear. She just nodded and let him lead the way, their hands still intertwined.

Ross finally found a group of blondes and two brunettes whom he recognized as his family and his friend, Ellington. He made his way towards them hardening his grip on Laura's hand. The place was crowded and the last thing he wanted was to lose her.

"We got no money, but we got heart, we're gonna rattle this ghost town!" he joined in the chorus and began jumping up and down. Laura couldn't help but giggle, he looked adorable. She scanned around the stadium and saw the Lynches bouncing up and down. Ryland and Riker were hanging with Savannah, Brandon and Darren. Rocky was with some brunette, while Rydel and Ellington were dancing together, she stared in awe. She thought they made a cute couple ever since the beginning, however she respected Kelly and Ratliff together. Her thoughts were interrupted once she felt an arm around her waist and she freaked out a little before looking up and finding out that it was oh that beautiful Ross Shor Lynch boy.

"You look beautiful by the way." He whisper into her ear. They were centimeters away from each other now and Laura couldn't help but look down and blush. "I've had this outfit on since the live taping Ross."

"I know," he smirked, "you looked beautiful then, you look beautiful now."

"Nobody elseeee, nobody else has you down but me…" he sang to her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her as they slowly started swaying to the melody.

Rydel turned to see Ross and Laura cuddled up to each other and couldn't help but squeal a little. "Mom, quick, take a picture!" She told Stormie as she pointed at the lovely couple. Stormie looked over and smiled. She brought her phone up and snapped a few pictures. She grinned a little too. She always knew Ross and Laura had mutual feelings for each other.

* * *

The concert had finally ended. The group of teens were sweating buckets and were breathing heavy.

"Dude that was awesome! By far the best concert ever!" Riker exclaimed as he walked out with Darren and Rocky by his side and the rest of the group behind.

"I second that!" Ratliff proclaimed.

Rydel giggled a bit when Ross and Laura caught her attention. Laura was booping Ross' nose while Ross was playing with her hair. She had no idea why they were still friends, even though she wasn't one to talk since Ratliff and her were on the same page. She quickly snapped a picture of them and decided to take some more with the rest of the crew.

"Picture time!" Stormie yelled. The group gathered around each other; Rydel next to Ellington, Ross and Laura on the other side of Ellington and Rocky, Riker, and Ryland next to Laura. The first picture were all of them smiling followed by them doing the "Laura pose" and the other one with the Rock 'N Roll sign.

"Alright, Ross, Laura, Elli and Rydel, stay there." Riker, Ryland and Rocky left the spot to join Stormie. The other half of the group stood confused. "Y'all just look so cute together I wanted to take a picture of you." Stormie laughed.

The teens blushed a bit but posed for the picture anyways. Ross had his arm around Laura's shoulders while she had her petite arms around Ross's torso, like a side hug. Ellington decided to give Rydel a piggy back ride for the picture. They made some silly faces and then smiled normally, there was one picture though were Ross was completely oblivious of the camera. He had been staring at Laura while she smiled for the picture and of course, Stormie caught it.

They finished taking pictures and started walking towards the parking lot.

Laura turned to Ross, "Thanks for tonight, I had a blast just like you said." She smiled and he smiled back at her. "I'm pretty sure my parents are freaking out right now so, I'll see you on set!" She said remembering why she had turned to face him after all.

"Hey, let me drive you home. It's late and you never know what can happen." Ross said, using that as an excuse to get some alone time with her.

"How will you get back home then?" Laura's eyebrow rose, confused.

"Rydel and Ellington can drive in back of us." He answered, hoping that his sister and his best friend wouldn't mind.

"You don't have to, Ross. I'm okay with driving home alone, it's only a few minutes away." She said not wanting to be a bother.

"But I want to." He insisted. He took his hand out as she finally gave up and gave him the keys to her car. He went back to his siblings to inform them that he was going to take Laura home before getting in the car.

* * *

The ride home was silent, but not the awkward silent. It was more of an I'm so happy I have no idea what to say silent.

"You're a pretty good dancer you know that?" Ross finally spoke.

"Yea? I looked like a flying chipmunk most of the time Ross." She giggled.

He started laughing too, "Well you looked like a cute flying chipmunk if that helps."

Laura turned to face him, she tried not to smile. "How come you've been so flirty tonight?"

Ross smirked and looked at her before looking back at the road, "Ryland gave me some pretty spicy advice, I think it's working."

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh, since when do you take advice from your younger brother, Ross Shor?"

"Ever since he got a girlfriend before me, Laura Marie." He teased.

She couldn't help but giggle which caused him to giggle too.

When the red light came on he looked over at her. Her eyes were sparkling and so was her skin, she looked drop dead gorgeous. He cleared his throat, "I really did have a fun time tonight, Laur." He trailed off. "I'm really glad I got to spend it with you."

She started blushing hard, oh was she glad it was night time. "So did I, Ross. We should do this again sometime."

He grinned, "Yea, we should. But next time we should go as more than friends…"

She looked at him shocked, did he actually just say that? "Wh—what?" She managed to squeal.

His eyes went back to the road as soon as the green light went on. "Uh, yeah… You know I like you Laura, and I'm really hoping that you like me."

She started shaking her head, was she so sleepy that she started hearing things? She just kept staring at Ross shocked.

He let out a small laughed, "You're not hearing things."

Laura's eyes widened, shit was she she saying these things out loud, she thought.

Ross started parking on her drive way. He shut off the engine and took the keys out. They sat there in silence.

"So…" He started, "Am I getting an answer?"

She looked over at him, his brown eyes twinkling like bright stars. She was at a lost for words. She did something she had been hoping to do for a long time, she kissed him. This wasn't any ordinary kiss. Butterflies? There was a whole jungle going on in her stomach. She didn't want this to end and neither did he. However, in order to be alive they needed this important thing called air. Therefore, they pulled away. "Does that answer your question?" She asked out of breath.

He nodded, managing to get his heart beat under control.

She finally had the strength to get out of the car and Ross followed. He walked her towards her porch with a huge smile on his face. "This night can't get any better."

Laura giggled, "Night, Ross." She grabbed her keys from his hand and kissed his cheek before entering the house.

He was proved wrong, this night just got better.

* * *

When he finally got home he decided to check his twitter feed.

"_rikerr5: Awesome night! walkthemoonband you guys killed it!_"

"_rydelr5: Had a blast with rockyr5 ratliffr5 rossr5 and rylandr5!_"

"_stormielynchr5: TONIGHT WAS AMAZING! XOXO PICS TO COME!_"

"_rylandr5: By far best concert ive been to walkthemoonband_"

He smiled at all of his sibling's tweets, he decided to tweet something of his own.

"_rossr5: Best night of my life_"

He felt pretty satisfied with his own tweet. He scrolled up to refresh his twitter line and _she_ came up.

"_lauramarano: Agreed! RT: "rossr5: Best night of my life_"

He laughed a little, she was such a dork. He wanted to reply but he knew that that would just cause a lot of drama between the Rossians and the Raura shippers.

He closed the app and went to his Instagram. He refreshed the page to see the picture of Rydel, Ellington, Laura and him up on the officialr5 account. It was the one where he was completely oblivious of the camera. The caption read:

"_officialr5: Great night! rossr5 lauramarano ratliffr5 rydelr_5"

The comments were mainly about Raura or Rydellington, which caused him to smile even bigger than he already was, if that was even possible.

He decided to screenshot the picture and upload it to his own account.

"_rossr5: Where was I looking? aha rydelr5 ratliffr5 lauramarano_"

Laura seemed to have the same idea because she had posted a selfie of them at the concert at the same time. The caption read:

"_lauramarano: Had the best time of my life thanks to rossr5 Dancing Out Of My Pants? More like #DancedLikeAFlyingSquirrel_"

He smiled so wide his teeth started to hurt, by the time he finished reading it. Boy was he glad that he took her to that Walk The Moon concert.

Who knew it was the start of something so amazing? He was looking forward to the next one, where they'd go as more than "just friends".

* * *

So that was it! I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
